


harurinralia hotel

by bakatenshi



Category: Free!
Genre: HARURINRALIA, M/M, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-25
Updated: 2015-01-25
Packaged: 2018-03-09 00:34:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3229532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bakatenshi/pseuds/bakatenshi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt from tumbler user sakura-rose12<br/>werdcftvygbuhnjmk Rin and Haru getting it on, but Rin finds it hard to be quiet and that’s bad CAUSE FULL HOTEL HAHAHA EMBARRASSED BABY BOY bonus Haru makes him louder cause he can</p>
            </blockquote>





	harurinralia hotel

"Huh?"

Rin had literally freaked when he realized what kind of room he had ended up with. It was already bothering him how close Haru had been to damn near finding out he had a crush on him. The way Lori and Russell had went on and on about how much he used to talk about Haru. He was so glad at that moment how clueless Haru was to what was really going on due to his lack of knowledge when it came to speaking English. He had been more open about those feelings when he was twelve, but now Haru had been back in his life and their friendship was good. The last thing he wanted to do was ruin it by Haru finding out and if they share the same bed, Rin was afraid he would cuddle up to Haru in his sleep. It was a habit, he often awoke hugging a pillow because of it or a few times another person (like when they used to have sleepovers.) But he was far from his twelve year old self and he couldn’t pass it off like he used to or so he assumed.

Haru hardly saw what the big deal about sharing a bed was, once they fall asleep it hardly mattered and they had done it as kids anyway. What was it that made Rin so bothered? Haru shrugged as he failed to come up with any inkling of what could be driving Rin’s irritation at the situation. It was nice once Rin had chilled out as they now laid in bed. Haru closed his eyes to go to sleep but before he could, Rin was talking…..a lot. Reminding him of how he admired him and it felt like it meant more somehow but Haru chalked it up to wishful thinking on his own part.

Rin relaxed as he talked and thought about things like how he had first met Haru and how that one race had made him feel more alive. That one race made him feel that Haru would follow him into the same world. That deep down, Haru had a fire and a drive, perhaps he just needed to find it. He had been testing Haru and Haru had passed with flying colors but Rin had always known that potential was in Haru. He could bring things out of Haru that no one else could and he always had had that ability from the time they first met.

His words made Haru feel a little more at ease with what he had been mulling over in his mind lately as his future loomed in the distance. Even feeling at ease in this moment didn't change the fact that for now he still had no clue what he really wanted. What his real dream may or may not entail. Something seemed to be slowly awaking in him just the same as he soon fell asleep with an ease that he hadn’t felt in recent days past.

Rin slowly drifted off to sleep as well, dreams filled with his future and the possibilities of his Olympic dream coming true. He planned on coming back to Australia for University and this time he was stronger than before. Stronger in body and in the mind, thanks to his friends saving him.

*

Haru woke in the middle of the night with a weight around him and warm breath ghosting over his neck sending shivers up his spine. At first, he was alarmed but he didn’t have much of a reaction in his groggy state, he’d slowly remembered where he was, who he was with, and their predicament of one bed. How could he sleep now when he knew that it had to be Rin? Just having him this close felt strange and was making his heart beat erratic. He found he didn’t hate it, not in the least. It was actually not the first time this had happened, he slowly recalled Rin snuggling up to him during sleepovers but back then Rin had always hung onto Haru in one way or another. A warmth filled Haru at the memory and he slowly smiled to himself. Moving slowly after a while, he rolled over to face Rin and he could barely make out his features in the darkened room. He slowly moved his arm to embrace Rin in return but at the same time it saddened him. Would he ever get a chance like this again? Maybe he should wake Rin up? Maybe they needed to talk about things beyond their friendship. Maybe there was more to all this talk of admiration. In all honesty, it had almost felt like some kind of love confession but he had chalked it up to a simple bit of overthinking on his own part.

Somewhere between being half awake and half asleep, Rin slowly started to feel as if he was in a cozy embrace and it filtered into his dreams. He was hugging Haru in them and it made him feel peaceful. He wasn’t perturbed because he was still heavily unconscious as if waking up would ruin it all. Some time past, Rin slowly started waking up fully and slowly realized that it was no pillow he was hugging. He felt an arm around him in return and he opened his eyes just enough to peak. Just enough to see Haru was facing him and Haru was the one holding him in return. How had they ended up like this? Rin sighed as he was sure he had probably curled up to Haru in his sleep, but the fact that Haru also seemed to be embracing him in return caused his heart to pound curiously and fill with hope. "Haru?" He spoke softly to test if the boy in his arms was awake or not. He didn’t get much of an answer, just a very faint "Mmm." He sighed as he tried again, whispering. "Haru, are you awake?"

"Yes." Haru mumbled softly as he heard Rin speak and felt his warm breath hitting the side of his face slightly. How could he sleep when he was so damn aware of Rin's presence? It was making things dawn on him, like the way he had always paid more attention to Rin than anyone else. The way Rin was the only person to make his heart race (in and out of the pool). As his eyes trailed over Rin's face, they soon rested on his lips. They just seemed so damn kissable all of the sudden. Haru contemplated such a thing and at the same time wondered if he was losing his mind. Haru was not normally one to get physical with another person and yet he couldn't shake the thoughts that seemed to be emerging out of almost no where towards Rin. Before he even knew what he was doing, he was closer to Rin's face and closing in on the very lips he'd been staring at.

Rin was shocked as he felt a softness against his lips in the poorly lit hotel room but he knew who it was and his heart made that painfully obvious because it was beating so hard in his chest. He was nervous as hell but excited just the same. He gently pressed his lips back against Haru's and pulled him in closer, holding him tight against his body. The kiss started as just a press of lips as they both seemed to be getting used to such a feeling. It was innocent enough even if it caused Rin's body to react to Haru way too easily, which didn't go unnoticed by the slightly older boy.

Haru was painfully aware of it actually, Rin's cock was pressing into his thigh and making him suddenly want far more than just an innocent kiss but he didn't jump all over Rin out of no where, he somehow controlled his hormones....just barely. That however didn't stop his own body from reacting in the same manner. He wanted to hide it from Rin but with how close they were against each other, it just wasn't a possibility.

At first Rin was inwardly mortified at his body reacting so easily and to just an innocent kiss of all things but then again he was a mere eighteen and he had always jerked off to the very boy he was kissing right now. That all changed when he realized that Haru was in the same state as he was and also because Haru had initiated the kiss in the first place. He dared to deepen the kiss by running his tongue over Haru's lips gently and was soon rewarded as he felt the other swimmer's lips part. He felt the soft damp tongue against his own and he sighed in a contentment he had never felt before. He had been crazy about Haru for the longest time and this was all almost too surreal but deep down he knew he wasn't dreaming.

Should he pull back and stop things before something he may regret happens or should he just give in? After all it wasn't that Rin had never made him feel things before but he had just never given too much thought to it or something of that nature. He was quickly realizing why he was so interested in every damn thing that had to do with Rin. It went far beyond swimming it seems as he slowly came to terms with feelings from the depth of his heart pouring out into his thoughts. Was he in love with Rin? Was it just admiration or lust? Did he really have to question every damn thing right now? As the kiss became passionate such thinking was soon replaced with his need and his want for Rin.

How many times had Rin fantasized about kissing Haru? How many times had he lost his nerve at sleepovers because he didn't want to damage the friendship he adored so. How had this even happened? He was soon following suit like Haru and letting his mind focus on how he felt in the current moment. How much he wanted Haru painfully obvious. In the frenzy of kissing, somehow Rin had ended up on top of Haru and as he pulled out of the kiss...all he could do for a moment was stare at the blue eyes before him. True he could only faintly see them in the light from the window but he was so close that he knew Haru was looking at him in a way he never had before. It felt so damn intimate somehow as if they had both realized something mutual that had been hidden just below the surface of their hearts. As his body pressed against Haru, Rin could feel his own heart as well as Haru's all at once. He wasn't sure how long the intense gaze lasted before he couldn't take it and had to kiss Haru all over again. This time felt as if a maddening passion took over and neither of them had any resolve left to stop.

Any unease Haru had been feeling as of late was gone. Completely gone as new found or maybe always there but now unlocked feelings seemed to take over. The way Rin had been looking at him had literally set his heart aflame and made him want Rin almost desperately. The kiss taking place now proving perhaps Rin was feeling the same. He could feel a hint of bare skin at his stomach from both of their shirts rising some and Haru wanted to savor such a feeling more after the slight tease. His hands roamed under the back of Rin's shirt, affectionately caressing his back as the kiss progressed. Rin's skin was so warm and so damn soft against Haru's fingers causing him to sigh into the kiss and long for more.

A deep seeded yearning may be the full reason for such a reckless abandonment and why a first kiss seemed to be escalating faster than one would think it could. Maybe they both felt that because Rin was soon breaking away to sit up enough to remove his shirt.

Haru sighed again as he took in the view that he had seen plenty of times but never before had it made him feel quite like this. He couldn't resist reaching out and touching Rin but the impatient redhead shooed his hands away and reached for the hem of Haru's shirt with a smirk lining his face. A smirk that made Haru feel a warmth descend down his body, making his hard cock twitch.

Rin felt it with the way he was straddling Haru's waist but he ignored it for now with his focus intent on getting Haru out of his shirt. Rin felt on high because he could tell Haru wanted him. Haruka Nanase wanted him. How many damn times had he wished for such a thing? If he would've known this is how the boy would react, he would've been all over him ages ago. His eyes locked with Haru's as the swimmer sat up and removed his shirt. He was smiling at Rin causing his heart to slam hard in his chest. That smile did things to him because it was so rare and it was so damn beautiful. Rin instinctively ran his hands over Haru's chest, touching every little curve and stopping at the v of his hips. The only thing between them now were boxers. Rin played with the hem of Haru's, teasing a little and daring him with his eyes. Daring him to remove the last shred of clothes between the two of them.

Still sitting up Haru's hands made their way down Rin's back slipping below the band of his boxer briefs, cupping his bare ass with an aggression he normally left buried. It was fully awakened by the need to possess Rin completely. He kissed Rin's neck as he kneaded his ass. He had always wanted to touch it, he had always looked during joint showers when no one was paying attention. His kisses were marking Rin and the redhead made a noise of approval or so it seemed to Haru. Soon enough, Haru pulled back and grinned up at Rin.

Shit. shit. shit. The way Haru was touching him and groping him made Rin think that Haru wanted to fuck him. That Haru wanted to dominate him and that thought made him dizzy. How many times had he thought of fucking Haru or Haru fucking him? He didn't care how it went down. He just wanted to be that intimate with Haru, he always had. The fact that it could really happen was making his breathing turn into pants as his heart beat seemed to dare him to take further action. He leaned into Haru and breathed against his ear. "I want...." He mumbled as his nerve climbed with every touch. "I want to.....I want you."

At Rin's words, Haru tugged at his boxers rather roughly wanting them out of his way now. Rin didn't want to remove himself from Haru's lap but he did and laid next to him on his back as he slid his boxers down his muscular legs. He felt exposed for a moment and a hint of shyness made his face grow warm. A moment that ended with the fact that Haru seemed to waste no time in removing his own boxers as well. Rin's eyes couldn't look away from the now naked Haru laying next to him even if he could barely see him.

Haru laid there briefly because he had never been in such a situation and he contemplated what to do next. Haru's gaze fell on Rin who was shamelessly staring at him and this made Haru's confidence soar. He was soon on top of Rin, grinding their cocks together slowly as he groaned with want. Would Rin really allow Haru to fuck him? He had to test that thought so he wet one lone finger and slowly rubbed the outside of Rin's entrance.

Rin gasped sharply because he hadn't expected Haru to be so damn daring and he also hadn't expected his body to be that sensitive in such a spot. He was surprised at the way he loved how it felt. He wanted more of that feeling but he realized something important. "Lube....." He sighed because he didn't want to stop but he knew it would hurt without it. He knew at least that much.

Haru groaned at the reminder of lube, thinking momentarily if there was a way to get on with it without having to get up. Getting up...stopping now when he was so damn aroused was frustrating to say the least. He dropped down onto Rin for a moment and sighed with his heavy sexual frustration. Whispering against Rin's ear, "I don't think hotels have lube...." Haru sighed again as he placed slow kisses over Rin's ear, nipping at it. "God....I don't think I have ever wanted anyone like this....wanted anything so damn bad." Groaning softly once more and sighing for the umpteenth time. "There has to be a way....." Haru soon rested against Rin as he calmed slightly thinking of how or what they could do.

Rin suddenly felt a bit overwhelmed at how bad Haru seemed to want him, especially when it was voiced into his ear with Haru's warm breath hitting his sensitive skin there....and nipping teasingly at the same time. Rin was soon groaning himself as his hips flexed involuntary up against Haru just from the sheer need of his want to be intimate with Haru. The wetness of Haru's tongue gave Rin an idea and he could smack himself for not thinking of it sooner.....spit. If there was no lube, it was what he used to jerk off and it seemed to work just fine in that respect. Perhaps Haru would be game? Rin's face soon took on a smirk as he ran his hands over Haru's back before taking Haru's hand and bringing the fingers to his mouth. He licked at them softly at first, then took two of them into his mouth and sucked just as softly. "This could be a good substitute for lube...." He mumbled as he stopped for a moment before going full force and sucking at Haru's fingers with vigor. "I want you too Haru, just as bad...."

Haru had been sulking as he was realizing they probably couldn't go much further. Perhaps they could simply jerk each other off or blow jobs.....perhaps. He felt Rin's affection and smiled softly, it wouldn't be so bad....they could always try again when they got back home or perhaps they could buy lube because there were several nights scheduled for this hotel room. A room he was suddenly grateful for as he realized being in the same bed with Rin had somehow led to all this happening. His mind was soon somewhat blank as he felt Rin's wet lips over his fingers and soon felt a heat from Rin's mouth gently sucking. It made him think a blow job would actually be amazing to feel, this hot warmth around his aching cock. It twitched on its own at his thoughts and because of how skilled Rin seemed at what he was doing....maybe such an act comes naturally to Rin, just like the way he seemed to kiss so well. Haru moaned at Rin's words as he realized why the redhead was sucking on his fingers. What Rin said made him want Rin more than ever before....if that was possible. Haru was soon just as overwhelmed as Rin had been as it dawned on him that sleeping together was indeed possible.

The fingers were soon out of his mouth with a low popping sound and replaced with a kiss that seemed to be fueled by pure lust and pure passion. It felt as if they had held back for years which was probably the case, at least it was in Rin's case. From the time he was old enough to start jerking off, he found his mind filled with Haru. He had always looked at Haru differently than any other person and he had a deep feeling that that would always be the case if he had his way. Was Haru his soulmate or something? With this mutual feeling, his hope for such a corny thing to be true was strong within the confines of his heart. He wanted Haru now physically but also he wanted all of Haru for as long as he was allowed. He wanted to love him, to cherish every little detail about him.... to be boyfriends at long last. But he didn't raise the subject for now because for now he was content to just show Haru by surrendering his body wholly.

Haru's fingers were now tracing the outside of Rin's asshole, it was such an unnervingly pleasant feeling as he made circle motions slowly. He was being somewhat of a tease but it seemed like such a Haru thing to do. Haru was maddeningly passionate when he wanted something but he seemed to also have some sort of patience that Rin could not understand because Rin felt like he wanted to rush forward like plunging recklessly into water or crossing the street without looking both ways. He bit his lip and gripped gently at the sheet below them with one hand. "Haru....Haru please get on with it...." He felt foolish to beg but his shamelessness was controlling him because he wanted Haru that damn bad. Almost as if he was desperate.....or maybe he just plain was.

Haru had slowed down because he had had time to think and he had come to realize he wanted to make this special. Special because it was their first time together....special because it was Rin and if he truly admitted what his heart had known all along....special because it was love. So he moved painfully slow even if he was frustrating himself just as much as he was frustrating the hell out of Rin. It was obvious because of how Rin moved against him eagerly and especially by his words that seemed so damn raw and honest.

Rin was in agony but it seemed to be a sweet version of it. Haru had just barely, finally slipped a finger inside and he found it to be not so bad. He tried to push against it but that was hard to do with Haru atop him so he nudged at Haru to get him off of him. Haru wasn't doing what Rin had expected, Haru was sliding down Rin's body slowly....kissing every inch as he descended. Making Rin's bare skin feel tingles that seemed to flow through Rin's veins like Haru flowed through water. He felt Haru stop just before arriving at Rin's cock and them skipping it altogether in favor of kissing at Rin's thigh, he felt the kisses wet against the skin just above his knee. Rin moaned softly, part in wonder as to what would come next and part in wanting Haru to get on with it. Haru was torturing him with such gentle touches coming close but not giving much. The kisses to his thigh were nice just the same and he soon found he was slowly giving in to Haru's way of going about things. Rin relaxed a little as he closed his eyes and just let Haru sail this boat for now.

Haru felt as if he was savoring Rin as he kissed his body softly with his heart beating as a reminder of how bad he had it for the redhead. His skin was so soft and firm muscles felt like some sort of chiseled perfection almost. His Rin. Haru already assumed Rin was his and perhaps that was why he was now marking Rin's thighs heavily with hickeys. Rin didn't seem to mind or perhaps he just didn't realize that fact. Haru couldn't really see his handy work because the room was far too dark. The only thing he could make out was Rin's face as he looked up at it and saw how Rin seemed so calm now. Haru felt a surge in his actions because Rin wasn't reacting enough and seemed a little too calm even if he let out soft moans from time to time.

Rin jerk slightly as he felt Haru biting his thigh a little too hard. "The fuck...." He muttered with a slight annoyance that soon calmed as a soft tongue ran over the spot and soothed the skin there. "Haru...." Rin groaned out his impatience growing all over again as he felt Haru slip another finger into him. This time it did hurt a little but Rin hide that fact from Haru as he bit his lip to hold back making noise because of it.

Haru had felt Rin's body jerk harshly when he had sunk another finger into his tight heat, Rin didn't appear to be too uncomfortable as far as Haru could tell and he soon groaned as he realized that this tightness would soon be around his cock. The only thing he had ever felt before was his own hand, this made him curious and maybe a little impatient but his need to not hurt Rin held him back for now. "How does that feel?" Haru asked curiously as he slowly slide his fingers in and out of Rin.

It was starting to feel a lot better as Haru seemed to take his time in prepping Rin. The way Haru was touching him so gentle it was almost unnerving but at the same time he was glad it had stopped hurting and that tender touch was probably why. "Its strange but it feels good....." Rin admitted slightly embarrassed by having to say it out loud but he felt at this point that he could almost say anything to Haru.

The slickness of his fingers seemed to be dying down, Haru frowned for a moment before realizing there are other ways to use spit. He removed his fingers and slowly ran his tongue over Rin's entrance. Rin's body felt as if it had jumped slightly and Haru heard him moan in a way he had not done before. Haru got the feeling that Rin had liked the way it felt so he did it again, soon sliding his tongue inside.

Rin's was moaning in a way that was almost embarrassing as he felt Haru's tongue sliding over and his entrance. It felt amazing compared to the fingers especially when Haru slide his tongue inside Rin. It caused Rin to whimper because of how damn good it was making him feel. As Haru was basically fucking Rin with his tongue, Rin felt Haru pushing his thighs further apart and he groaned at the pleasant but unusual feeling. In a way, he never wanted Haru to stop but at the same time he also wanted to be fucked. He wanted to know how it felt and if it would be this good. As good as Haru's tongue felt.

Haru found he could easily get addicted to the way Rin responded to him. He had an urge to make him lose control to the point and he was going to try his damnedest to make Rin make as much noise as possible. It was like he had some power over Rin and it gave him an adrenaline rush. If he had his way, he would be all over Rin every night. He hadn't felt this way when they started but he sure as hell did now. Rin's moaning was becoming his favorite sound, more so than the soft slush of water around him when he swam.

Rin felt so ready, so ready for this need to be filled. He pulled at Haru's hair a little too rough. "Please. Now. Fuck, I can't...I don't......" He moaned loud as Haru tongue slide out, the other swimmer was rather swift in the way he was soon hovering over Rin and Rin grinned as he felt Haru rubbing his cock against his ass. "I want you...."

Haru slid in slowly not wanting to hurt Rin, it was hard to not just plunge in because it felt like his cock was being strangled, it was so tight and so damn hot. He moaned out Rin's name in a rather strained way as he felt relief of the sweetest kind.

Rin felt him, it hurt at first but it wasn't too bad because of how careful Haru was. Rin was grateful for that and it made his heart swell because Haru seemed very tender. He even moved tortously slow, he was sliding in deep and then pulling out almost all the way. It was soon feeling very good for Rin causing him to start a barrage of moans that contained Haru's name.

Haru leaned down, pressing his forehead against Rin's as he moved, this was more than just sex because he could feel how emotinal it was making him. It was overwhelming and it was a good part of why he was moving so slow in and out of Rin. He felt Rin's ass twitch which caused it to hug his cock tighter and Haru jerked at the sudden action. He felt an intense surge with that one stroke being faster and it made him pick up in speed sooner than he had planned.

Oh shit. Rin could feel his body tingling from his head to his toes. He pushed up against Haru and wrapped his legs tight around him, causing him to sink deeper inside. His moans grew very loud from the feeling. So loud he was glad they were alone but he was soon embarrassed as he heard someone banging on the wall. The people in the next room could hear him! Rin was a little mortified by that fact but it didn't cause him to grow any less quiet. He was grateful when Haru kissed him passionately because it muffled his moans.

Haru was frankly amused by just how damn loud Rin had grown, he could see how flushed his cheeks were and it was downright adorable. Every moan Rin made caused Haru to move a little faster because it turned him on so bad. He had to kiss him to shut him up or the hotel might kick them out. Rin was that loud. The kiss was sloppy and the more he moved, the less control he had over it. Soon they were simply panting into each other's mouths and groaning together.

Rin didn't care about anything but Haru now, soon forgetting how embarrassed he was only minutes prior. Haru was good at calming him while also making his body soar to new heights that were downright overwhelming so overwhelming that he came far sooner than he wanted to and Haru was still pounding him into the sheets for a while after.

Haru slammed into Rin when he knew he was close, pushing his thighs wide apart so he could sink his cock in as deep as possible. He felt Rin's body shake and he felt his own body coiling in pressure at his middle. He knew he was so close but he tried to prolong it. The feeling. The first time with Rin. Once he did finally come, he moaned almost as loud as Rin had before.

There was banging on the door, "We're trying to sleep!"

Rin laid in Haru's arms as they both felt a calm sated feeling fall over them. They soon fell asleep in each other's arms. Before he fell asleep, Rin kissed Haru on the cheek. "Actually, I love you." His admiration really was far more all along. He had loved Haru all along.


End file.
